


Please , Please red this

by MyChemicalRomance16



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRomance16/pseuds/MyChemicalRomance16





	

I posted an original work on inkitt so please , please go read and comment if you like it , it's called superior and my user name is carryonpotternerd, so please , please go check it out and I hope you enjoy , I will be writing more on it soon! Thank you!


End file.
